


Art: Danny's Top Secret Notebook (No SEALS Allowed!)

by Bluespirit



Series: The Glitter Pen Chronicles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno don't do glitter, babe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Danny's Top Secret Notebook (No SEALS Allowed!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive this image or use it to make icons, etc, without asking first. Thank you.

  
[   
  
  
](http://www.blue-spirit.co.uk/images/H5O/danny's_notebook_bluespirit.jpg)   


Please click through for full-sized image (1024x768).

**Author's Note:**

> I've used a bit of artistic license & not included Grace on the 'for' list (because the joke's better that way *g*) but, obviously, she's the whole reason Danny is in Hawaii in the first place. Now, of course, he just has another reason to stay.♥


End file.
